melinafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MelinaPerez/Superstars Result 02/06/2011 Gail Kim vs Melina
I think Melina really needs to build up a bit of muscle, I mean when Gail applied that submission she couldn't even stand up and lost in a lock-up to Gail. I also think she needs to stop using all her good moves early on. Melina is the first to come out tonight with her glossy new "catwomen" attire, even though Melina is still heel she gets a better crowd reaction than Gail Kim. The two divas lock up, but of course Melina gets pushed into the corner by the stronger Gail, she then escapes still in the lock-up and Gail throws her across the ring. She then rolls up Melina, but only gets a 2-count. Gail taunts Melina, then Melina charges her with a clothesline then starts beating on her before delivering a taunting slap. Melina tries to escape from the fuming Gail but is caught by the hair and thrown back into the ring. A kick to Melina's leg then a jumping clothesline to follow, then a 2-count on Melina before she gets the shoulder up. Then with another roll-up for the 2-count but Melina still managed to kick out. Melina then goes for the over-head knee to the back and sends Gail to the mat, Melina then goes for the cover but only gets a 2-count. Melina then slams her face on the mat then uses a unique kick move to Gail's back, followed by a elbow to the back of Gail. She then powerfully throws her into the corner and Gail goes to the mat hard, Melina goes for the count again but only gets a 2-count. Melina then with a few hard shots in the corner followed by a rope submission to Gail. Melina then goes for Gail in the corner but is elbowed, then Gail locks on a sissor-lock submission on Melina. Melina immediately falls to the ground, and tries to get back up but doesn't have the strength. Gail then locks on the submission harder with Melina face-down on the mat, but Melina gets out by delivering a few elbows. Melina then uses a kicking face-plant to Gail. Melina then with her running knees to the back while Gail is on the ropes. Melina goes for the cover twice, but only gets a 2-count each time. Melina then passes Gail to the ropes but misses with the clothesline allowing Gail to drop-kick Melina. Melina then runs into empty ropes, before being delivered two clotheslines, she attempts to take a breather on the ropes, but Gail lifts her by the legs for a back drop. Melina then goes to the corner begging for a time-out but Gail meets her with a running charge to her mid-section. Gail then delivers a drop-kick to Melina off the top rope, but appears to have hurt herself in the process. Melina then recovers first and sets up for the sunset split, but Gail counters and turns it into an eat defeat for the 3-count. Winner: Gail Kim Note: This means that our poor Melina hasn't won a single match in over 2 months. We can only hope things will get better, but our Melina is still great. *pics to be added* Category:Blog posts